El regalo perfecto
by Lakssy-Chan
Summary: Una pequeña historia, Kendall Perkins a pasado por un terrible problema, al punto de volver loco a una sola persona.
**Un regalo importante**

Era el cumpleaños de cierta chica rubia, ella caminaba muy tranquilamente por su casa, tenía una suerte que su cumpleaños siempre fuera en las vacaciones de verano, pero no siempre eran divertidas, pues ya que algunas y casi siempre ella celebraba sola.

Kendall Perkins se encontraba en su hogar, a la edad de 19 años ella ya tenía un trabajo estable, siendo Secretaría de presidente de una reconocida empresa. En esos días Kendall se encontraba un tanto pensativa, su cumpleaños se estaba acercando, no sabía que hacer para disfrutar un año más de vida.

Ella siempre estuvo sola así que se pudo hacer más fuerte se pudo hacer independiente a corta edad, a cumplir 18 años, ella había decidió dejar Mellowbrook para irse a New York en donde comenzaría una nueva vida, sin tener que estar soportando la actitud de sus padres queriendo mandar en su vida.

Así que decidió venirse a esta ciudad, comenzó de una manera difícil se había venido con sus ahorros y batallando debido a la falta de dinero, tuvo que trabajar, ella comenzó adorar su vida se había puesto muy tranquila, se sentía feliz.

Kendall caminaba en dirección a la cocina, tenía que preparar algo sencillo para luego irse al trabajo, encendió el televisor y pudo escuchar las noticias mientras preparaba su desayuno.

Tomó asiento su desayuno consistía en huevos revueltos con una rebanada de pan tostado y un café, ella comía tranquilamente hasta que escucho el noticiero. Quedó perpleja al mirar la imagen.

Kendall: esta aquí... -en susurro con un asombro en sus ojos -Kick Buttowski...

Kendall no paraba de ver el televisor, la reportera se encontraba a lado de este sujeto que ahora era el más reconocido en todo el mundo, era un acróbata extremo profesional. Esta vez Kendall pudo notar al chico quien vestía de una manera casual era la primera vez que veía a su enemigo sin casco, tenía una cabellera alborotada y color castaña.

El sonido de un timbre la despertó miro su celular que se encontraba a un lado, era la alarma que señalaban que estaba llegando tarde apago el televisor, lavó el plato y la taza, tomó su bolsa y se fue en dirección a la oficina.

Su trayecto a la oficina pensaba demasiado en que su enemigo llegará a la ciudad, pero por fortuna, nunca la encontraría entre tanta gente, aparte ella odiaba lo que hacia. Una vez que llegó a su oficina dejó sus cosas acomodo un poco y sacó su libreta, se dirigió hacia el interior de la oficina del presidente de la empresa.

Kendall: buenos días señor Blactorche-con una sonrisa-

Sr. Blactorche: buenos días niña, bueno comencemos con el trabajo... -con una sonrisa-

El señor ya era algo viejo y tenía respecto con sus empleados, y no era a excepción de Kendall, pues la rubia le traía recuerdos hermosos al hombre, ya que una de sus hijas que había fallecido, tenía un gran parentesco con ella. Kendall hacia apuntes en su libreta, mientras que el hombre daba cientos y cientos de palabras y una vez que terminó dio una orden más.

Sr. Blactorche: lo quiero en hojas blancas, formales, quiero entregárselo a los inversionistas-con una tranquilidad-

Kendall: bien, más tardar en una hora se lo tendré lista, ¿gusta algo más? -mirando a su jefe-

Sr. Blactorche: por ahora no, yo luego te llamo -continuo el hombre-

Kendall movió la cabeza afirmativamente y salió de la oficina, se sentó en el escritorio que estaba afuera y comenzó su trabajo.

Mientras tanto lejos de aquel lugar empresarial, el castaño conocido como Kick Buttowski se encontraba aceitando su motocicleta, tarde que temprano saldría a dar una vuelta para conocer la ciudad, este se encontraba en su departamento, que había alquilado, pero ahora se encontraba en la cochera del hotel.

Con el se encontraba Gunther aquel vikingo y mejor amigo del acróbata, que siempre pasó con él, ayudándole en todo y ahora era su mano derecha. Él tenía una relación con Jackie quien ahora no estaba tan loca como antes, pero aun así era la fans número uno del temerario.

Gunther: Kick, ¿estas seguro de hacerlo? -lo mira-

Kick: claro que si Gunther... tengo que volver a hacer ese salto... -sereno-

Gunther: pero... podrías lastimarte así como paso hace 5 años -preocupado-

Kick: ahora no pasará... te lo aseguró -sereno-

Gunther: bueno pero por si acaso, verificare que todo esté en buen estado... -se retira-

El temerario, ya no era muy simpático, algo en él había cambiado por completo, con su amigo era amable, pero cuando se trataba de hablar con la gente era de una manera fría, no tenían ganas de hacer mucho, tenía que hacer aquel salto que lo haría nuevamente famoso, el motivo era superar aquel salto que una vez lo lastimó mandandolo al hospital.

Kick encendió la motocicleta y decidió ir a dar una vuelta, necesitaba pensar, hacer algo que pudiera distraer aquellos recuerdos de su fallido intento. Era imposible comprender como había perdido el control en aquel momento.

Se detuvo en la luz roja de un semáforo, quería pensar en que el mundo se detuvo para hacerlo molestar, y leer un famoso podía tener responsabilidad, tenía que tener por lo menos una responsabilidad al andar en su moto, para dar una forma a sus ídolos jóvenes ser responsable.

Mientras el esperaba, noto a gente que pasaba por enfrente, era el cruce de personas, pero algo lo alarmó, pudo notar una cabellera rubia, se tallo sus ojos para poder notar bien lo que sis ojos estaban viendo, pudo notar a la rubia de piel blanca, ella volteó hacia el sentido contrario notando así... como si alguien la siguiera, el temerario miro asombrado por lo cual veía. Sabía quien era ella, ella parecía no verlo, pero minutos después una joven de cabellera negra se aproximó a ella y se fueron juntas. Ambas chicas con un traje.

El temerario no dejó de verla hasta que se perdieron al doblar la esquina, la luz del semáforo cambio, él continuaba ahí de pie, los autos de atrás comenzaban a soñar sus bocinas (o claxon) para que el temerario se moviera cosa que reaccionó y terminó por irse.

Otro día más en la ciudad de New York, Kendall caminaba como de costumbre a un restaurante, era hora de la comida siempre iba con una chica de cabellera negra, su nombre era Isabela, ella era su amiga desde que había llegado a la ciudad, ya tenía poco se habían hecho grandes amigas a decir verdad.

Una vez que llegaron tomaron su mesa favorita y comenzaron a conversar.

Isabela: deberías buscar una pareja Kendall...

Kendall: hay Isabela, aun no es mi momento -sonríe-

Isabela: ¿aun no es momento? -confundida- pero... necesitas un novio... tanto tiempo sola... no entiendo como sobrevives

Kendall sonrió era evidente que todo este tiempo no tuvo novio, la relación de Reynaldo en su infancia no había sido tan real, ahora sólo quería disfrutar ella sola su vida, no quería pensar en romance en esos momentos.

Kendall: sabes, olvidemos el romance quieres,..

Isabela: esta bien, lamento eso entonces...

Ambas continuaron su conversación muy tranquila, después de unos minutos salieron del restaurante y se encaminarnos hacia la oficina, su camino era muy tranquila continuaban platicando muy tranquila.

Isabela: debiste a ver visto la cara de Cindy... jejeje

Kendall: pobre debió a ver sido muy mal... jaja

Isabela: bueno se lo merecía, es muy mala con todos

Kendall: en eso ti... -interrumpida-

Kendall quedó observando con sorpresa, pudo notar en una tienda a alguien que hizo que quedará de pie, Isabela la miro confundida para luego notar su dirección.

Isabela: Kendall, ¿que sucede?

Kendall no salía de sus pensamientos hasta que escucho su nombre por parte de Isabela, ella tomó la mano de su amiga y se alejaron de ahí de una manera rápida. Mientras que Kick había o sabía muy bien acerca de la chica, había salido de una tienda de ropas acompañado de su amigo Gunther, habían ido a dicha tienda a buscar ropa para el vikingo.

Kick pudo detectar a la rubia, quiso dejar de observar a la chica pero fue imposible. Término por alejarse del vikingo para seguir a la chica rubia quien iba con su amiga. Se detuvo cuando ambas chicas entraron a lo que era un edificio, ingreso al edificio miro todo a su alrededor y miro a la recepcionista.

Se acercó a ella y comenzó a hablar, intentaba obtener información relacionada con la chica rubia.

Recepcionista: ¿tiene cita? -sonríe, levemente-

Kick: eh... no...

Recepcionista: ¿a que se debe su visita?

Kick: ando buscando a... Kendall Perkins

Recepcionista: la Secretaría del presidente... mmm...

La recepcionista comenzó a teclear en su computadora, para luego hacer una llamada, pero no había sido contestada.

Recepcionista: lo siento señor, pero la Srita. Perkins se encuentra ocupada

Kick: ¿podría darme la hora de salida?

Recepcionista: ella sale a las 7 pm

Con aquellas palabras Kick agredecio y salió de aquel lugar.

Las horas pasaban y para Kendall se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa, no sabía que hacer o que pensar, toparse con Buttowski en cualquier momento sería una peligro para ella. La hora de salida llegó, Isabela decidió irse como siempre junto con Kendall, cuando salieron ambas escucho la voz de alguien familiar, Kendall quedó petrificada, Isabela volteó al ver a la persona, ella quedó algo confundida mientras que Kendall seguía de pie sin voltear.

Isabela: ¿quien eres tú? -confundida-

Kick: yo conozco a Kendall... -sereno-

Isabela volteó a Kendall, esta se dio la vuelta para luego notar a Buttowski que se encontraba de pie, observando al chico, Isabela quedó un momento de pie observando a ambos cuando sonó su celular, era un mensaje, cosa que hizo despedirse de su amiga e irse.

Kendall: ... -se retira-

Kick: Kendall... -la sigue-

Kendall: ¿que haces aquí? -continúa caminando-

Kick: bueno ando haciendo mis acrobacias... -sonríe de lado-

Kendall: no me refería a eso Clarence... -serena-

Kick: ¡vaya! Ya hace tiempo que no me decías así...

Kendall: porque no me dejas en paz Clarence...

Kick miraba a Kendall, ella sólo observaba hacia enfrente sabía bien que ella estaba molesta, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando llegó a la esquina.

Kick: ¿te llevo a tu casa...?

Kendall quedó confundida y miro al temerario para luego observar que enfrente estaba una motocicleta, ella se negó debido a que no le agradaba muy andar en vehículos de dos ruedas, ella sólo siguió su camino, Kick miro aquello para luego ponerse enfrente de ella.

Kick: acepta por favor

Kendall alzó la mirada para luego dar un suspiro, tuvo que acceder y siguió a Kick, primero subió el chico castaño, le dio un casco a la rubia para luego ella subiera, encendió la mato, para luego ella abrazar a Buttowski fuerte cerró sus ojos para luego sentir aquel aire helado de la noche.

Kick iba a la velocidad normal, cosa que para el sería algo aburrido, pero no pasó a más cuando Kendall alzó la mirada y noto todo, iba a una velocidad favorable, aun así no se soltó del temerario. Ella le dio las indicaciones por donde llegar hasta que llegó a su destino era un edificio de departamentos promedio, Kendall bajo y le dio el casco, miro a Buttowski quien se veía sereno.

Kendall: gracias Clarence... -con una leve sonrisa-

Kick: de nada Kendall... -sonríe de lado-

Kendall: eh... Kick... te invito a pasar si quieres -lo mira-

Kick: claro, me encantaría -sonríe y baja de su moto-

Ambos entraron al departamento, Kendall ofreció asiento al temerario este accedió de buena manera.

Kendall: ¿gustas beber algo?

Kick: bueno lo que usted tenga -sonrie-

Kendall: mmm, tengo jugo y café -lo mira desde la cocina-

Kick: que sea jugo no me agrada mucho el café...

Con aquellas palabras Kendall sirvió en un vaso para luego acercarse a la sala en donde Buttowski se encontraba, ella se sentó enfrente de él, miro por un momento al temerario para luego hablar.

Kendall: ¿como se encuentran todos en Mellowbrook?

Kick: bueno todos se pusieron como locos cuando te fuiste Kendall...

Kendall guardó silencko, pero luego hablo.

Kendall: no seas bromista, Clarence -sonríe levemente-

Kick: yo no miento -sereno-

Kendall: entonces... -baja su mirada-

Kick: tus padres te buscaron por meses, todos los del barrio hicieron lo mismo... te buscaban como no tienes idea... -sereno- Kendall... -se acerca a ella- ¿por que rayos te fuiste? -tomando a Kendall de los brazos-... acaso no te importó lastimar a tu familia, a tus padres, tu hermana o ... a mi...

Kendall quedó petrificada por lo que había dicho el temerario, ella no dijo nada sólo guardo silencio por aquellas palabras. Bajo su mirada para luego safarse. Su voz baja hizo que el temerario pusiera más atención a la chica rubia.

Kendall: tú no sabes nada de como vivia, mis padres me controlaban, odiaba a mi hermana, se creía la más perfecta, trate de ser igual a ella, pero me negué... -con lágrimas en los ojos- quise ser feliz yo sola... y de ti... -lo mira-... sabía que nunca recibiría algo de ti... así que deje de hacerme ilusiones estúpidas... -se levanta, se dirige a la ventana-

El temerario miro a la chica, ella se limpió las lágrimas, como queriendo ocultar aquel enorme dolor, podía notarse sus ojos cristalinos. Buttowski se acercó a ella le tocó el hombro cosa que Kendall, no tomó por cuidado ya que continuaba observando por la ventana.

Kick: Kendall, cuando te fuiste... si, me sentí feliz al ver que no me molestaría pero... los días pasaban y cada día me sentía vacío, como si algo me faltará, intente muchas cosas... pero no funcionó, una de ellas había sido una acrobacia que terminó por mandarme al hospital por unos días y pasar en reposo durante meses... tiempo después me do cuenta de que... si siento algo por ti, Kendall...

Kick se escuchaba sereno en sus palabras, Kendall no querida darse la vuelta quería quitarse aquel dolor que nuevamente le estaba provocando el temerario.

Kendall: no digas tonterías Clarence... -voz entre cortadas- se bien, que tu no me puedes querer... -lo mira de frente-

Kick: ... -la mira seria-

Kendall: nunca estaremos juntos somos muy diferentes y siempre lo ser... -interrumpida-

Kendall había sido interrumpida debido a un beso que había recibido por parte de Kick, ella no se lo había esperado de su enemigo, después de unos segundos se separaron Kendall tenía sus ojos cristalinos alzó la mano dispuesto a bofetear a kick pero en vez de hacer eso lo abrazó con fuerza.

Kick la abrazo, ella seguía llorando en el pecho del chico, Kick trataba de calmarla, mientras acariciaba su largo cabello rubio. Había pasado alrededor de unos 20 minutos cuando Kendall dejó de llorar, Buttowski le había traído un té de manzanilla que había encontrado en la alacena ss lo dio a Kendall para que pudiera relajarse.

Kendall: Kick, te pido una disculpas... -mirada baja-

Kick: ¿que dices Kendall? -confundido- tu no tienes,que disculparte... soy yo... debí a ver estado contigo hace tiempo... pero fui un imbécil al no poder comprender los sentimientos en el pasado...

Kendall: no Kick, no te culpes... -sonríe levemente-

Kick: eres muy especial Kendall... por eso quiero que siempre vengas conmigo... recompensarte aquellos momentos de tortura que estuvimos viviendo -le toma la mano-

Kendall estaba observando al chico, no podía creer después de mucho tiempo... él se encontraba ahí diciendo eso... como era posible eso, ella sólo lo miro unas lágrimas gruesas bajaron por sus mejillas y se lanzó a los brazos del temerario, ambos cayeron al sofá grande, Buttowski abrazaba con fuerza a la rubia de la cintura, como si en un movimiento alguien podía quitársela, mientras que Kendall pudo abrazarlo del cuello, se sentía feliz las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Kendall alejó un poco la vista para implatarle un enorme beso al temerario. Kick respondió con la misma moneda cosa que a ambos se le hizo un momento mágico.

* * *

 **Hola bueno espero y les haya gustado esta pequeña historia lamento el enorme error que eh tenido con esta historia, pero no estaba inspirada en nada, le juro que para la otra les traeré una,mejor e inspirada, y quiero a dar a conocer que el nombre de esta historia es... "El regalo perfecto "**

 **Lamento el error pero era por falta de inspiración. (Me hizo falta ver más Kick Buttowski) bueno gracias espero críticas o por lo menos que lean la historia.**


End file.
